


For a While

by anneapocalypse



Series: Red Verses Blue (Poetry Collection) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Poem] It was good for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a While

Oh, it was good for a while,   
your smile, your restless hands,   
and a flicker of flame. Flick. Flick.   
Flick. Stop doing that.

Even the scars   
you’d try to smile away.   
Caught you touching them in the mirror   
when you thought I didn’t see.

You always put on such a face for me,   
always acted like you didn’t care.   
You always had a smirk, a wink,   
a swing in your step, a flip in your hair.

The more I tensed and growled,   
the more you’d shrug and shake your head.   
_Let’s not fight_ , you said,   
so I tried not to love you.

Love breaks things, don’t you see?   
You were cute and a good fuck   
and I wore you like a good luck charm   
when we’d strut into a nightclub, arm in arm.

I wanted to love you sometimes,  
in the scent of our sweat and your hair.   
Moments I could close my eyes  
and, just for a minute, not care

but it couldn’t stay. I could’ve loved you  
at the end of the day, out of armor,   
out of the fire. (Flicker. Stop doing that.)   
Maybe. Who’s to say,

but you’re at the end of a rifle,  
but you’re at the end of my fist,   
but you’re at the end of a tunnel

(Love breaks things, now do you see?)

and I’m watching you drift.


End file.
